


Run Away With Me

by InDoodle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDoodle/pseuds/InDoodle
Summary: Kuroo found a boy that looked a bit shorter than him, with hair that looked like pudding and eyes made of gold. The boy didn’t look like he knew what he was doing at all. Kuroo would have believed him, if it wasn’t for the opened safe that was behind the boy, and the boy’s hands full of gold.





	Run Away With Me

Kuroo woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring throughout his house. _What the heck? Why is my alarm going off at five in the morning?_ He grabbed his gun and jumped out of bed to run down the stairs to see what was causing the alarm to be set off. The first thing he should have done was to go to the front door to not let anyone escape. Unfortunately, his curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to his family safe. He found a boy that looked a bit shorter than him, with hair that looked like pudding and eyes made of gold. The boy didn’t look like he knew what he was doing at all. Kuroo would have believed him, if it wasn’t for the opened safe that was behind the boy, and the boy’s hands full of gold. The boy stood up and put his hands in the air, but still had the bits of gold in his hands.

“It’s not what it looks like!” he blurted, looking Kuroo straight in the eyes.

Kuroo sighed, taking a long look at the thief in front of him. He put down his gun and walked towards the boy close enough that he could feel the boy’s short breaths.

“Really?”

The boy nodded, taking small steps back away from Kuroo until he was pressed up against the wall.

“Tell me what you have in your hands right now.”

The boy looked at his hands.

“I just wanted some money,” the boy whispered, “I don’t have a lot.”

This made Kuroo feel sorry for this stranger that broke into his house. He was once like the short boy in front of him, a poor small boy with a longing for money. But, he should arrest him, right? The boy should be sent to jail for stealing, right? Kuroo was a cop after all. But the situation that they boy is in right now, made Kuroo feel compassion for him. He had been through the same thing. He turned off the blaring alarm.

“Listen,” Kuroo said, taking a few pieces of gold, "I’ll let you have a few, but you have to run, otherwise they’ll find you.”

“Who?” the boy gasped.

“The cops, who else?”

The boy nodded once again and ran away, clutching the gold firmly inside his fist. But then the boy stopped for a second and turned around. He mouthed the words _Thank you_ with a smile before running off again.

 

Kuroo had a fine week doing what cops do with no interruptions of alarms. The boy with golden eyes had not come back, so Kuroo assumed that he had run. Sometimes a sudden thought of wanting to see the boy overwhelmed him. Kuroo wanted to see the boy’s pudding like hair and look into his golden eyes. But the boy was gone now, and he couldn’t. Or so he thought. When he came home from work a week or so after the first robbery, the boy was there again. His alarm was blaring, and the safe was open once again. Kuroo shut the door behind him and turned off the alarm.

“Why are you here again?”

The boy said nothing, but his eyes told Kuroo that he was delighted to see him, even thought his face told otherwise.

“I told you to leave, right?”

The boy’s mouth formed a slight but noticeable smile, almost like a grin.

“It’s about time you called be by my real name. My name’s Kenma Kozume, nice to see you again.”

The boy, or Kenma, walked up to Kuroo and held his hand out. Kuroo was hesitant at first, he knew he could get in to trouble for telling Kenma his name, but Kuroo gave in and told him.

“Kuroo Tetsurou.”

He shook Kenma’s hand and spoke again.

“You really should get out of here Kozume.”

Kenma tilted his head slightly.

“Why?”

Why? Why does he think?

“Look, you’re not safe here, Kozume. The cops could catch you at any moment.”

Kenma walked over to the safe and took a bit of gold.

“Then I should be going now.”

He walked out of the house and turned around.

“Hope to see you again, Tetsurou.”

Kenma waved and ran off like he had the first time. Kuroo waved back too. _Hope to see you again? What does that mean?_

 

Day after day passed, and Kuroo acted like he had never met Kenma in his entire life. He hadn’t seen Kenma in quite a while, maybe a few weeks or so. His safe looked like it hadn’t been touched, and his house looked like it had never had a robber in it. And then, Kenma came back. What’s more, is that he even politely knocked on Kuroo’s door this time. At five in the morning.

“Good morning, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo sighed, rubbed his eyes, and let Kenma inside.

“You do realize that it’s five in the morning, right?”

Kenma smiled, making Kuroo feel a little bit less tired than before.

“Uh huh.”

Kuroo inwardly groaned.

“So what makes you think that knocking on my door at this time would be the best choice?”

“‘Cause no one would see me.”

Kuroo sighed. Again.

“Kozume, you should really run. I’m not joking.”

Kenma laughed. It was an unusually warm-hearted laugh.

"I know, Tetsurou."

Kenma cheeks were dusted with a charming blush.

"I just love coming back here every so often, y'know?"

Kuroo knew that Kenma loved seeing him again and again. He just couldn't find the right words for him to use to express his own feelings. Kuroo was about to say something, but Kenma opened his mouth again.

"Do you like me?"

Kuroo almost fainted. Kenma, a broke,and persistent little boy, asked him if he liked him. His heart was about to explode.

"No, I don't like you."

Kuroo could see Kenma's eyes starting to water.

"I am most positive that I am in love with you."

The little boy toppled Kuroo over. Kenma wrapped his arms around him and his tears were falling from his cheeks.

"I love you too."

Kuroo stood up, took Kenma's hand and ran directly out the door with all of his gold. Kenma quickly wiped his tears and hurried after Kuroo so his arm wouldn't be pulled off.

"Were are we going?"

Kuroo slowed down for a bit.

"Were running, Kozume."

Kenma tilted his head slightly.

"Why? I mean, I know you wanted me to run, but why are you going too?"

"Because I don't want to leave you."

Kuroo felt Kenma grip his hand slightly tighter.

"I don't want to either."

The two ran out into the abyss as the sun rose slowly from the horizon.

 


End file.
